The present invention relates generally to a method for lowering the volatile organic compounds (VOCs) emitted during drying of wood products. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for lowering the VOCs content of wood products by maintaining the wood products at an elevated temperature in a closed chamber with limited headspace.
Environmental concern has become increasingly important in respect to the release of volatile organic compounds (VOCs) into the atmosphere. This concern has been principally directed to the coating industry where the VOC content of coating formulas has been drastically reduced in recent years. Governments have established regulations setting forth guidelines relating to VOCs which may be released to the atmosphere. The U.S. Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) has established guidelines limiting the amount of VOCs released to the atmosphere, such guidelines being scheduled for adoption or having been adopted by various states of the United States. Guidelines relating to VOCs such as those of the EPA, and environmental concerns are particularly pertinent to the paint and industrial coating industries which uses organic solvents which are emitted into the atmosphere. There is growing concern in the wood processing industry that further guidelines will be established with respect to VOCs released during drying of wood products. The present invention is directed to a method for reducing the VOCs which are emitted from wood products when the wood products are dried.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a method for reducing the VOCs in wood products prior to drying the wood products.
It is another object of the present invention to capture VOCs from wood products so that the VOCs can be recovered in a suitable manner.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.